Me and You
by FOSTER-KEEFE
Summary: Sophie and Keefe bump in to each other, literally, and this will change both their lives. Ships Team Foster-Keefe so don't read if you don't ship! My first fanfic so hope you like it! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, and I really hope you'll like it! As you might already understand I totally ship Sophie and Keefe, like duh! But anyways, please like and review and please give me ideas if you want to. I really appreciate feed-back! Some information about the story: Sophie is 15 and a half and Keefe is soon to be 17 (that's the age difference right?) and just imagine that the first three books happened (except the whole "lets go join the Black Swan" thing) but Sophie and Keefe has never met each other before(so kind of forget about the second book to...). And Dame Alina will still be the principal, but that's just because I think she's more fun, and also I've added some extra talents to some of the characters. There may be a little AU and OOC, but I tried... So anyways, hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or so, but I really wish I did... ENJOY!**

 **Sophie POV**

The sun shone in my eyes and I was forced awake. I had forgotten to close down the curtains before I got to sleep, and now I got my punishment. I slowly got up and stepped into the view of Vertina.

"Well you sure look amazing" the mirror greeted me sarcastically. She still didn't like me, even if it was almost like three years since we first met.

"You have to shower. And some curls in your hair would do wonders, and maybe some illuminate potion!" Vertina continued as I didn't answer. But really how do you answer something like that?

Even though I didn't really like doing girly stuff like drinking beauty potions and dressing fancy I did want to look my best, so I quickly undressed and stepped in to hot water in the shower. When I was ready I walked back out into my big cosy room and opened my closet. There hung my red and orange foxfire uniform. I had gotten more used to the silly outfit since level two when I started, but I still didn't get the capes. At least red was a good color on me if you trusted Vertina and Biana. I got dressed and then walked down the stairs to join the rest of my family. Grady and Elaline were already sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. Grady was reading a scroll with a concerned look on his face. I kind of wondered what was standing on the scroll, but I knew my adoptive dad to well to ask. Edaline looked up and smiled as I entered the room, and a plate filled with purple slime appeared on the table. A few years ago I would have gagged just by seeing the mushy goo in front of me, but now I knew enough about the elwin world to know that the plants the gnomes harvested could taste like anything between hamburgers to ice cream. I happily sat down and stuffed my moth full. After the lovely meal (that had tasted like bacon and eggs) I walked up the stairs to the leap master 2000 and yelled "FOXFIRE!" Then I let the light drag me away to school.

I walked up to my locker and licked the silver box. I was lucky, it tasted like some kind of mix between mallowmelt and chocolate. I picked up my things for my first session, telepathy, that I had with Tiergan and Fitz. My relationship with Fitz had been kind of weird. It started with him showing up and taking me to the lost cities back when I lived with the humans in the lost cities. After that I had this really bad crush on him and I suspect he kind of liked me too. Now he was one of my best friends, but nothing more than that. I took the Vortinator up to the top level of the silver tower and stepped into the classroom. Surprisingly I was alone. I was almost always the last one to enter the classroom, at least in the telepathy sessions, but now I apparently was the first. Suddenly Dame Alina's voice rang in the tower.

"Good morning prodigies! To all of you that didn't know yet we have a meeting in the great hall in five minutes! I am very sorry to say that you will miss you ability training today, but this is important. See you soon!" The speakers fell silent. I cursed myself for forgetting the meeting. Grady had reminded me the day before, but _of course_ I had to forget everything about it. I ran out to the Tower and in to the main building. As I rounded the last corner before the great hall I bumped in to something, or, I realized after a second, _someone_. I fell back on my butt and the pain exploded up my back. I felt my face burn as I started picking up my things. The person probably stared at me but I didn't check. I was to embarrassed and was in to much of hurry to look up. Then the person bent down and helped me stack the books. My cheeks grew even redder as he spoke.

"Are you okay?" It was a simple question but his voice was so full of amusement and...worry? that I looked up. And immediately regretted it. His face were just a couple of inches from mine and his eyes were so icy blue that my whole body shivered. His lips were curled into a cocky gin, which grew even wider as the color on my cheeks deepened. I quickly looked away, picked up my things and continued running without answering his question.

 **Keefe POV**

Okay, so there I was. Minding my own business waiting for Fitz to come, even though he probably was already inside for the meeting. And then BAM, a girl collapsed on the floor after running straight into me, and I felt pain radiating from her. I look around her to see all her books and papers on the floor where they ended up after she fell. Like the gentleman I am I decided to help her and when I bow down a blush is spreading across her face, but damn that pain was serious. I ask if she's okay and she looks up. That's when I first saw her face. She had a small heart shaped head and blonde locks fell down over her back and around her face. Her moth was small and rosy pink and her cheeks were even redder than before, which made her look quite adorable. And then there was something else, something different about her, but I couldn't really get what it was. Until I looked into her eyes. They were brown. BROWN! But, but, but all elves had blue eyes! ...right?... well I guess everyone but her. And the brown was so much softer and warmer than blue eyes. And they had small flecks of gold in them... And that's when I realized I was staring at her, and that she was staring at me. Her feelings went from pain and embarrassment to some kind of admiration. I started grinning when I felt her emotions and she started blushing again, embarrassment radiating from her again. But that weird admiration was still there. She quickly picked up all her things and continued running. I watched her until she disappeared into the crowd in the great hall. I still felt her emotions, even though she wasn't near me anymore. The embarrassment was of course still there but the admiration had turned into...giddy? Well, she was weird, I thought to myself, but still I couldn't quite forget about the way her hair fell around her face in slight curls or how deep and soft her eyes were. And by the way, i did notice that she didn't answer my question.

 **Sophie POV**

"Biana! Are you even listening to me? Don't you understand that I'm humiliated for life right now!"

Biana slowly looked over at me again.

"Sorry... I'm just... looking for someone..." she said slowly. Then she saw my face.

"But Sophie! What happened?"

"Well, as I said, I was running here from the silver tower were you know I have my morning session, and then I ran into this really handsome guy and like all my stuff is just all around us and I start gathering it all when he bows down and helps me! And then he asked me if I was okay but I just ran away, I mean how stupid can you be!" I said very fast and a little desperate.

"Okey that actually was pretty bad," I stared at her

"Jeez chill! I'm sure it wasn't as bad as it sounds. And handsome guy you say? Who is he?"

"Well I don't know! I've never seen him before. Though I know he's a level six,"

"Because of his uniform!" I added when I saw her smirking face

"Well Fitz is in level six. I can ask him if he knows who your mysterious handsome guy is. Just leave me a description." She grabbed one of my notebooks and took a pencil out of her handbag.

"Okay... he had blue eyes, like all elves except me, and blonde hair that looked kind of messy, but in a good way, it probably took like five hours to style it. And he was pretty tall... but compared to me everyone's small..." I looked up again noticing that Biana wasn't taking notes.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I think I know someone that matches your description pretty well"

"And...?"

"Wait a second, i think I have a picture..." she pulled up a small photography from her bag.

It was a group photo of her and the rest of the Vackers, but next to Fitz was the person that made my face grow all red again. It was him, the guy I ran in to. Biana looked at me and I nodded realizing that she knew this guy. The fact that she knew who he was just made this whole thing a thousand times more embarrassing.

"Thats Keefe," she said with a small smirk on her face. "He's pretty much Fitz's bestie since birth."

Well that was amazing. He wasn't only going to the same school so that she could meet him any day here, but they also shared one of my best friends. I was just hoping he didn't go over to Evergleen to often.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prodigies and mentors." Dame Alina's voice rang out over the crowd

"I called to this meeting because of the annual summer dance that is coming up, even if there is a long time until then. The thing is that we want a singer, or maybe two to perform on the dance. The auditions will take place right here after study hall this evening. Your parents are already informed about this and everyone gets a chance to show me what they've got if they want to." I sighed. I really wanted to sing but I really couldn't, I was way to shy. Biana knew this and she elbowed me in the stomach. I gave her an angry look. Dame Alina walked of the stage and the meeting was over.

I walked towards the great hall with Biana. After this long day I just wanted to go home but Biana had convinced me to stay and watch the auditions. As we stood there the room started too fill up and soon the auditions started. One by one people walked up on the stage to perform. Only half awake I saw Stina Heks walk up, of course, she sang quite awful... Then a level one that I didn't know walked up. Then a level four, a level two, a level eight (that was quite amazing) a level five. And so it went on. And then Valin walked up. He was a level five just like me, and had always had a huge crush on me, witch was not responded. He's hair was always in a greasy ponytail and every time he looks at me he drools. Valin started singing a cheesy love song while staring directly at me. The whole thing totally freaked me out and I was about to leave when she suddenly heard another voice. It was so soft and wonderful that I first didn't want to move at all, but then curiosity hit me and I turned around to see who was singing. And just guess who it was. Keefe of course! He was sitting on a stool on the stage playing guitar and singing "True colors" with his amazing voice. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. As he performed I heard about a million sighs from the girls in school. Hm, guess he was kind of popular then. It really wasn't news that I was completely unaware of who was popular and who was not, I really didn't care about "celebrities". So even if he was like the most popular guy in all of the school I could be completely unaware of his existence, witch probably was the case. Anyways, I continued staring at him, and I probably looked like a creep, but right there and then I couldn't think of anything but his voice. I silently started singing with him, hoping to god that no one noticed I was.

After all of the auditions I stayed in the great hall a few more minutes. I was all alone in the room, and doors were closed so i just walked around the room al by myself. Without noticing I started singing. I didn't even notice that the doors silently opened.

 **Keefe POV**

Okay so here's the thing. I did not sneak back into the great hall to hear the girl from earlier sing. I had forgotten my guitar behind the stage and since my family is my family it was kind of important that I got it back, cause they would clearly not buy me a new one. So anyways, there I was just about to quickly walk in and get my guitar when I hear this amazing voice singing the same song I had performed, and I mean what kind of idiot doesn't want to know who's singing if the voice is the most beautiful thing you've ever heard, I mean really! So I just glanced through the windows on the door and there I saw her. I recognized that hair and I'm pretty sure she's the shortest person in school. So there I was watching her dance around the room while singing. And that's when I got the best idea ever. I walked to Dame Alina's office and told her that if i got to sing on the summer dance Sophie Foster would perform with me. And okay, i admit it's a little creepy that i found her name in the school yearbook. But I mean I needed her name to tell Dame Alina about her, and that's the only reason I wanted to know her name... right?

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this fist chapter. As I said before I really appreciate likes, reviews and all kinds of feedback, as well as ideas for coming chapters. I'm really sorry if the grammar or spelling is wrong at some point but I'm from Sweden so English is not my first language. If you think that the AU and OOC is annoying then please tell me, but I wanted to change a little bit so everything would fit better into my story. So once again, tanks for reading and I hope you will stay around to the end of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and the faves, It really makes my day! :) This chapter takes place the day after chapter one. There will still be some AU and OOC that makes the story work. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters...:(**

 **Sophie POV**

For the first time in forever I wasn't woken by the sun shining in my eyes. For once I had remembered to close the curtains. I gave myself a little credit for remembering. But not waking up early resulted in me having less time getting ready for school. I had to hurried through my morning routine and I ran down the stairs to join the rest of my family. Edaline and Grady sat at the dining table as usual both of them reading one scroll each. I got a little curious, but just like yesterday I didn't bother asking about it. This time Grady was the one who looked at me when I sat down at the table.

"Oh Sophie. Nice that you could join us at last," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, I actually remembered to close the curtains yesterday!" Grady responded with a mini-applause

"You know that Dame Alina will present who won the auditions today, first session in the great hall, _right_?" Ha, I had forgotten all about the auditions already...

"Of course I remember! It's not like I could forget something they important after like _one_ night..."

"Yeah _of course_ you wouldn't," he said, with a small smile playing on his lips.

When I got to Foxfire I walked straight to the great hall where I met Biana. We both small talked while the rest of the students filled the room. After about ten minutes Dame Alina stepped up on the stage and called for silence.

"Good morning prodigies! Me and the rest of the mentors have now decided who will perform on the summer dance. And the prodigy that will be performing is... Drumroll please..." all the students started stomping their feet on floor, making a drumroll sound. "Keefe Sencen! Will you please enter the stage." Of _course_ he won. He is the one singing like an angel... wait what? I started blushing just by the thought _of_ his voice. Keefe walked up on the stage to the applause of all girls in the school, and some jealous mumbles from the guys. But Dame Alina was not finished.

"Before we start celebrating mr. Sencen I have another announcement to make. A little bird whispered in my ear that we have yet another talented prodigy at this school who didn't get the chance to perform yesterday. Will Sophie Foster please enter the stage?" WHAT! _Me_? But, but I don't want to sing! Or I do, but I _cant_! Biana looked at me with a grin that said " _what are you doing? Enter the stage_!" and elbowed me in the ribs. Still confused I slowly walked up, blushing harder than ever. I quickly looked at Keefe, noticing he was staring right at me. Smirking. When I was standing on the stage I looked down at the other students, who was now staring at me instead of at Keefe. Well some girls were still staring at him, but the majority looked at me. Then I saw Valin he was staring intensely at me smiling with pride and admiration. He had told Dame Alina. There was no doubt.

"Sophie Foster," Dame Alina's voice rang waking me from my thoughts. "You will come to my office at the begging of your afternoon session, and perform alone in front of me and Keefe. If we think you sing good enough, you and Keefe will do a duet. That's all folks! Return to your classes as quick as possible, remember this is a noble school and we _don't_ accept laziness!" And with that all prodigies and mentors stared walking out of the room, small talking just like normal. But I was startled. I was going to sing in front of Dame Alina and Keefe of all people. Keefe was kind of turning into my least favorite person in this school, except maybe Stina... and Valin... But _anyways_! Whenever he was around something embarrassing always happened, and if I was to perform a duet with him on the summer dance in front of the whole school, it couldn't result in anything but a _disaster_...

 **Keefe POV**

It's not like I was surprised when I was selected as the one who will perform on the summer dance. I was actually kind of expecting it... Yeah, I _know_ I'm awesome, it's not new to me. What did surprise me though was Fosters emotions when I was "selected". They went from like " _i don't care who won_ " to " _well of course he won, he's amazing"_ and then to embarrassment, witch I now knew was pretty basic for her. It was times like this I loved being an empath. So maybe Sophie had a little crush on me? Hm, I wasn't surprised now either, but for some reason it made me kind of happy... _Anyways_. It was really fun to se (and feel) her shock and embarrassment as Dame Alina told her to enter the stage. And when she announced that Foster would sing a duet with me her cheeks went very red. Like real red. Like "omg this is the ripest tomato ever!" red. And I couldn't help but notice that the color complimented her eyes really well... It would be really fun to hear her sing after lunch, because I knew Dame Alina would make us sing together at the summer dance. There's no way Dame Alina would let such talent go to waste. Of course I was still the better singer though...or was I? Yeah, no one could beat _me_! So anyways, as I left the great hall I met up with Fitz who gave me a high five.

"Nice job! I hate to say it but your performance yesterday was pretty awesome"

"Well, are you really surprised? I _am_ the great Keefster after all" I said this with a cocky grin to make him know that I was not.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But I didn't know Sophie could sing. Weird that she hasn't told me, since we're friends and all..."

"Wait, you _know_ her? I didn't even know who she was until today!" My best friend knew Foster?

"Dude, she's been like the talk of the town for four years now. She's been a huge deal since I picked her up from the forbidden cities."

"That's _her_? Huh, I never knew..." Huh, guess Foster was more mysterious than I had thought...

"Your self-obsessed-ness has gotten to a whole new level. You don't even know what's happening around you"

"When your as awesome as me you don't need the world, the world needs _you_." That was definitely going to be my new policy.

After lunch I walked towards Dame Alina's office. I had been here billions of times. What could I do? It was just too fun to put gulon gas in her office. She fell for it every time... _Ah, memories_. Then I suddenly stopped. From the bathrooms further down the hall I heard a singing voice, Fosters no doubt. It felt a little like I was in heaven just by hearing her sing again, and I started to rethink the whole " _I'm the better singer_ " stuff. If anyone could beat my singing it was her. For a moment I thought of standing outside the bathrooms and listen, but then I realized that that would be pretty creepy... Like real creepy... So instead I sat down on one of the stools. Soon Foster joined me, sitting down on the stool furthest away from me, looking down at the floor all the time while her cheeks were blushed.

"Foster," I greeted her.

"Keefe." She answered. I got curious.

"How do you know my name?"

"I could ask you the same." _Right_.

"So I've heard you can sing?" I felt that this conversation was kind of one sided.

"No, I really can't. It's just this guy that thinks I can. His name is Valin and he's the " _little bird_ " Dame Alina was talking about." Okay this was going to be fun. Apparently she didn't know I was the one telling Dame Alina, _thank god_ , and she thought this Valin-guy was the one. _Was he her boyfriend_? But I didn't get the low self-esteem though... She had to know she had a _great_ voice.

"Well guess we'll see soon." And with that the conversation was over. She just continued staring at the floor and I secretly watched her. Today her hair was in a ponytail, letting more light shine down on her face. Her eyes glimmered as the light hit them. And once again I realized I was being creepy and looked away. Fortunately Dame Alina came and let us in to her office a few minutes later.

"Welcome miss Foster and mr. Sencen. Please have a seat. So to start with I want to make some things clear." She turned to Foster. "Neither I or mr. Scensen will laugh or make fun of you if you sing the wrong words or make any other mistake while singing." She turned to me. " _Right_ mr. Sencen?"

"Absolutely!" I couldn't help the little smile that creeped on my lips. She was playing well Dame Alina. She was not going to tell I was the "little bird", and I was for ever thankful. Maybe i wouldn't prank her this week... I said _maybe_. Dame Alina looked at Sophie expecting her to say something.

"Oh, well the thing is... I don't... really... like... want to... you know... sing in front of... you guys..." She said awkwardly while blushing real bad.

"Oh I understand Sophie, but it's just us. You don't have to sing much, only a little bit."

"I'm sorry, I _can't_..." I almost felt bad for Foster.

"Okay, we understand Sophie." Foster started to walk out of the room. _What_! Dame Alina was just letting her _go_?

"Wait a minute Sophie. I didn't say you could go. You can stand in the corner over there, facing the wall. It will be just like singing alone in your room." Foster slowly came back and walked to the corner Dame Alina had been pointing at. She turned around so she was facing the wall, and we only saw her back. She stood there awkwardly a few moments but then she started singing quietly. I had heard her sing before. Both in the great hall yesterday and in the bathrooms only a couple of minutes ago. But both those times there had been a wall between us. Now her delicate voice rang in the room surrounding both me and Dame Alina. It felt like I was under some kind of spell. The only thing I could think about was her. It took a few moments before I could even move. I looked over on Dame Alina and smirked a little when I saw that she was just as awed as I was. Yup, Foster and I were going to sing together on the summer dance, that was pretty clear. The song ended and Foster turned around, smiling nervously. Dame Alina then told Foster what I had known she was going to tell her.

"You sing like an angel, and you _will_ perform with Keefe on the summer dance. You don't even have a choice right now." Yup, they was the truest thing she's ever said. I looked back at Foster who was looking down at the floor, but her face shone with pride and she was smiling.

 **Sophie POV**

I was pretty happy with that. I mean the thought of performing in front of the whole school scares me to death, and I actually thought of singing bad on purpose so they wouldn't let me sing. But at the last second I changed my mind and sang as well as I possibly could. And that felt good. When I turned around both Dame Alina and Keefe was staring at me with awe, which made me smile with pride. Yeah it was amazing...

When Dame Alina had told us that we would take thirty minutes each day to practice for the dance, I started walking towards my locker. And as I walked as I walked out the doors of Dame Alina's Keefe ran after me and started walking beside me. Smirking while doing so.

"So Foster, what was that about you not singing well? You have to work on your self-esteem," I blushing, again, and smiled shyly.

"Does that mean you think I _do_ sing well? I was really nervous to hear the answer.

"Yeah, I believe it does!" That made me happier than I cared to admit to myself. As we walked separate ways to get to our lockers Keefe turned around to face me.

"Se you tomorrow then, Foster!" I longed already.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm not that happy with the ending, but I hope it's not too bad. I still really appreciate faves and follows as well as reviews. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS IF YOU HAVE ANY! Thank you again, love you guys! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys! Now I'm back with the third chapter, and I hope you'll like it. I am REALLY thankful for all the support in form of reviews, it makes my really happy! I still really appreciate faves and follows, as well as more reviews and ideas. Please enjoy! ;) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish I did.**

Keefe POV

I licked the DNA strip, and gagged. It tasted like dirty feet. Nice. I grabbed my things and walked towards my telepathy session in the silver tower. I was early to school for once and sat down in the common room in the tower to wait for the class to begin. A couple of level seven girls walked past me and looked at me, giddy vibrating of off them. Being hot and an amazing empath had its perks. When they were gone I picked up my Elwin history notes from my pocket. Might as well study a little while I was waiting right? And yeah, I probably need it even though I am as awesome as I am. When I looked up someone was sitting in the sofa facing me. And not just anyone. It was Foster. I felt my heart do a little flutter as I looked up and saw her sitting in front of me. She just looked so perfect sitting there with her silver cape over her shoulders and all the books in her lap. She was reading a book with a metal bird pin on the cover. In the middle the word "Hungergames" was written. What was that?

"Hey Foster, whatcha reading?" She looked up and looked a little confused. Guess she hadn't seen me.

"Oh, Keefe! Well, this is the hungergames, it's a book from the forbidden cities."

"Were you allowed to bring things here from there?" That sounded pretty stupid.

"Yes I was, but I went and got this book in particular last week."

"Were you in the forbidden cities?"

"Yeah, I teleport there sometimes when I miss home." Teleport?

"Okay..." she was more mysterious than I had thought. "So mysterious miss Foster go on illegal trips to the forbidden cities?"

"Yes, I do, but please don't tell anyone or I'll end up in exile."

"Your secret is safe with me," I said, smirking.

"But don't call me "Mysterious miss F", that's a stupid nickname."

"It's perfect! Your mysterious and your miss Foster, what could be more perfect?"

"Sophie?"

"Shut up, your boring, mysterious miss F." And with that the bells rang and we both walked to our separate classes.

At lunch time I walked towards study hall, which worked as detention hall at this time every day. I saw lady Belva standing in the corner of the my motivation immediately dropped. Ball dancing was most boring thing ever! But I started smiling a little when I noticed that Foster was standing in the middle of the room looking like a angry puppy. I felt rage and disguise from her and I silently wondered what she'd done to be here.

"Everyone, I want your attention! I don't know what you have done to be here, and don't want to either. Today we are going to dance, and I hope your ready because no one will pass!" All color drained from Foster's face. "Please divide yourself into pairs, so we can start dancing!" I looked around the room seeing basically every girl in the room staring at me. Everyone but Foster. She was looking down at her feet while a short guy in a long greasy ponytail stared at her and started walking her way. Foster slowly looked up and her disgusted emotion got stronger. If anyone would have read my feelings I think they might have felt the same emotions as about twenty girls started to walk towards me. But suddenly one girl brake free from the group and started running towards me. Stina. That's when I ran to Foster grabbed her hand and said out loud so that Lady Belva would hear:

"Me and Foster will dance together!" The girls glared angrily at Foster while she looked like I had just said that I wanted her to jump of a cliff and die.

"Well that's perfect!" Lady Belva yelled as more and more of the students found a partner. At last Stina was one of the few who still didn't have a partner. "Miss Heks! You will dance with... Ah, Valin!" Stina glared at Lady Belva and Valin, who apparently was the guy with the ponytail looked dreamily over at Foster. So that was the guy Foster had talked about. The one she believed to be Dame Alina's "little bird".

Sophie POV

Detention. Really? Just because I hit that guy in the face after he tried to kiss me? That's self defense! I didn't even know the guys name for goodness sake! And ball dancing of all punishments! I could have done anything. Clean the hallways, scrub the toilets, slice vegetables for lunch, I'd even clean the cage of the schools imp! But no, it had to be ball dancing the day the girl with the two left feet came. Of course, just my normal luck. The weird thing was that when we were to choose partners Keefe chose me over all the popular girls of Foxfire, the good-looking ones. Well, guess he was just tired of all all the girls running after him. And even though I didn't really look forward to stepping Keefe on his toes, it would be nice to not have to dance with Valin. I had already gotten to much unwanted romantic action for one day. As Keefe dragged me out to the newly made dance floor I realized what we were going to do and started protesting.

"Keefe, I can't dance."

"Is this like with the singing or is it really true?"

"True."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Keefe had his famous cocky grin on his lips.

"It's on your own risk. Say goodbye to your toes." He responded with a low laugh, and started stepping back and fourth along with the music. I started following him, concentrating hard on the way his feet were moving and tried my best to copy him. He made me spin out to the side, and I almost fell over, but he caught me with his arm and we continued dancing. After a while I got more comfortable and could actually follow along as Keefe made me spin again. As I spun back into his arms he started talking, low so that Lady Belva wouldn't hear him.

"So, why are you in detention Foster?" My cheeks grew red, a little bit of embarrassment, but also a lot of anger towards the guy who had gotten me into this mess.

"You don't even wanna know." I said, bitterness sinking into my words.

"Yes I actually do. What have you done?" There was a slight bit of worry in his glare but I ignored it and shrugged.

"Okay, I hit a guy. In the face. With my hand... and I still don't feel bad for it..."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be that dangerous! How is the guy, and what did he do?"

"He'll probably going to be all fine when Elwin is done with him, but he had a pretty red mark after my hand on his cheek when I left, so I think it hurt pretty bad. As for what he did, he tried to kiss me."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Well how could I know? I've never seen him before!" There was some desperation in my voice.

"And he just kissed you? Like that? What an idiot!" I was really glad that he understood. After a while I remembered another thing.

"What ability do you have?"

"Why do you wonder?" He suddenly looked interested and amused.

"We met in the silver tower, and I just thought that you were probably there because of your ability training and then I just wondered what ability you have manifested..." Shut up! Why did I have to rant at this particular moment? Right in front of Keefe? Now he was full on smirking.

"Um, I'm an empath." An empath!? That meant he could probably sense everything I was feeling right now and-

"Chill Foster, and yes I can feel your emotions. The thing is that your emotions actually are stronger than others and I don't have to touch you to be able to read you." Great... "But now I'm curious, what is your ability, and when did you manifest?" Oh boy, time to let him know I'm a freak.

"I'm a telepath," Keefe started nodding but I cut him off. " and an inflictor, a polyglot and I can teleport. Also I manifested when I was five. And my brown eyes are because of the alicorn DNA in my body." Now he knew. He was just staring at me with an open mouth. Then slowly his lips curled into a grin.

"Mysterious miss F, you're only getting more and more mysterious the more I get to know about you. My cheeks grew hot and i looked down at my feet, just to see that we were still dancing, and i was pretty good!

"I can dance!" I whisper-yelled to Keefe who just smiled.

"I knew you could." Then the bell rang, and Lady Belva sent us to our afternoon session.

When I got to Dame Alina's office for our singing lesson I saw Keefe who was reading a note on the door.

"Looks like we won't get to practice today! Dame Alina writes that she had to 'do something'."

"What? But we have to practice! We don't even know what song we're going to sing, and it's only like two months left!" We would never be ready in time. And I didn't really like the idea of missing time with Keefe. Wait what?! It's not like I liked him or anything, I just wanted us to be as ready as we could for the summer dance.

"Chill Foster were going to be fine."

Fine? FINE? We have o be perfect or my reputation will go from 'loser' to 'super-loser', and I don't want that!"

"I'm sorry but your forgetting that this isn't my fault."

"Oh, sorry," I was a terrible friend. We were friend right?

"It's okay. You know we could like meet after study hall or something and think of a song to sing, and maybe practice a little..." I could tell he was a little nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds good..." I was kind of nervous too.

"Can we be at your place? I mean if you want to..."

"Oh, yeah absolutely!"

"See you then, then..."

"Yeah I guess..."

"Bye Sophie!"

"Bye!" Something felt a little weird. Keefe was nervous, and struggled to find the words. That was so unlike him! And he had used my first name for the first time...

Keefe POV

I mentally face palmed myself as I walked away from Dame Alina's office. Why had I been all awkward and...weird, around Foster? And why did I call her Sophie? When you give someone a nickname you stick with it, that's the deal! Ah, man that was bad... And the Keefster was never "bad" around the ladies! But here's the deal. My dad was angry at me again, so I couldn't go home, and today the Vackers would have some kind of family dinner, so I couldn't go there. And when Foster started babbling about how we would never be ready to perform at the dance I got an idea. It probably shocked me as much as her when I asked her out loud, but I actually didn't regret it. Maybe it could be fun! I started to think about when I danced with Foster. She had looked so surprised as I told her I was an empath and her emotions went straight to her famous embarrassment, and her cheeks turned red. Guess she was a little scared of what I could have felt...

Anyways, was it really possible to have as many abilities as she had? And to manifest that early? And she was half alicorn? That girl was really a mystery. And when she told me that guy traded to kiss her, I don't know but I kind of wanted to find that guy and kill him. Because he had made her angry and got her into detention of course! Nothing else...

 **That's it guys! Hope you still like the story. And I want you to know that I will use any ideas from you guys, if I think they fit in the story. I got the question to put characters from the fourt and fifth book, and I promise I will, but right now I can't. 'Cause the thing is... I haven't read those books yet! Ahhhh, I know, and please don't hate me, but I have ordered the books online and they are just taking forever. If I'm lucky they'll arrive on Christmas Eve! Marry Christmas! So I'm waiting like crazy and then I will include some more characters. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Here's the fourth chapter! I am pretty happy with this chapter, even though it's pretty short and maybe a little weird. Please let me know what you think and fave and follow to support. I really appreciate it! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the songs that will be mentioned in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sophie POV**

I was sitting on my bed, and Keefe was sitting on my flower carpet on the floor, leaning on the footboard of the bed. We had been practicing a little bit, but now I was studying while Keefe tried to come up with songs to sing.

"Um, " _Let it snow_ "?"

"It's a _summer_ dance," I reminded him.

"Right... " _Somebody I used to know_ "?"

"To sad!"

"Okay... " _It's my life_ "?"

"That's to old school!"

"Well, " _You're the one that I want_ "?" I looked up from my book and saw him glancing on me.

"That's a _romantic_ duet..." Keefe started smirking.

"Don't even try to deny it Foster, you know you want to sing a romantic song with _me_." I started blushing.

"Ew, no!"

"Okay I give up! I want to _do_ something!"

"I have to study Keefe."

"Just a short pause..."

"Keefe-"

" _PLEASE_?" He was doing puppy eyes, and that didn't help.

" _Fine_! But just a short one."

"So what are we going to do Foster?"

"Um... What do you want to do?".

"You're the boss in your house."

"Right, we could play some video games?"

"What is that?" That's right, he didn't know.

"It's a game that you play on a screen..." _Good explanation_. "It's had to explain, ill show you."

I walked over to the drawers where I had all my games, picked out one, and put it into the construction Dex had created, so that I could play without electricity. He was really a great friend, but lately we hadn't seen each other in a while... I grabbed two consoles and tossed one to Keefe who graciously caught it. We started playing and Keefe immediately got in to it.

"This is _amazing_!" He screamed after a while. I, on the other hand, was starting to get a little annoyed. I had considered myself a "good gamer", but compared to Keefe I was an _amateur_. And he was the beginner of us two! Still, it was fun to have someone to play with. I suddenly noticed how close we were. Keefe was sitting right next to me on the bed now and our elbows brushed against each other. I started blushing a little, glad that Keefe was to busy playing the game. After a while we both got tired of playing and went down the stairs to see if Edaline had made us any food. I had told her I had a friend coming over, and i hoped she had made enough food for everyone. As we walked into the living room both Grady and Edaline looked up with surprised faces. Edaline quickly recovered and smiled to Keefe. Grady on the other hand didn't look all happy.

"Who is that, and what is he doing here Sophie? It's to early for you to have boyfriends!" I started blushing.

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend. We're forced to sing together on the summer dance, remember? And by the way I am 16..." I mumbled that last part.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to Keefe. "I'll keep an eye on you, don't you dare try anything."

"No sir!" Keefe said with a serious face while I were blushing like crazy. I decided to change the subject.

"Mom were hungry, is dinner ready soon?"

"Oh, I haven't started on it yet, and me and Grady need to help at the sanctuary... I'm sorry but it will probably take a while before dinner is ready."

"It's okay, maybe we can do it ourselves?" I turned to Keefe to see if he was okay with cooking. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, miss Rouen, me and Foster will do it!" Edaline smiled towards me and gave me a weird look that I couldn't really identify. I grabbed Keefe arm and started dragging him toward the kitchen before things got to weird. Halfway there Keefe started pulling his arm out of my grip.

"You know I can walk myself, right?"

"Oh, right!" I was blushing for like the fifth time this evening and quickly let go of his arm. Why did I have to be so awkward?

 **Keefe POV**

How come I've never played video games before? It's _soooooooooo_ amazing! And it was really fun to beat Sophie. She was so not expecting it, but hey, if you awesome then your awesome. That's just how it is! And I don't think she knows that I noticed her feelings while we were playing. First she got really grumpy and was pouting her her lower lip, which was really adorable. Not that that I like her or anything. But then I think she kind of gave up and I felt giddy from her as she was watching me. I pretended not to feel it, but in the corner of my eye I saw she was blushing. That was kind of her thing. And can we just take a second and talk about Fosters face when her dad accused me for being her boyfriend? Like man, she looked all shocked and startled and her cheeks were redder than ever. It was fun... and kind of cute... And then we went and started cooking. I was chopping the plants while Foster was baking mallowmelt for dessert. She was humming quietly, probably thinking I didn't hear. And again, that was adorable. She was just adorable...and annoying and weird, _of course_! I didn't like her or anything... _right_? I almost started to doubt myself. I looked at her again and walked towards her. She looked up with a surprised look, blushing of course, I bent down...and snatched some of the dough. ( **Ha, you thought!** ) She glared at me angrily, picked up some flour and trough it right in my face. I responded by taking the milk and pouring it in her hair. She took an egg and smeared it all over my head leaving my hair dripping of yolk and whites and the shells crunched all over my scalp. She had ruined The Hair! The Keefster Hair! There was no way she was going to go un-punished after that! I grabbed the sugar and ran after her while she ran away screaming and laughing. She was fast, I had to admit that, but I was faster with my long legs. When I catches up with her I grabbed her shoulders with both hands and dragged backwards, causing her to fall on to me. With a shriek we fell to the ground, were I started covering her with the sugar. It stuck to the milk she already was covered in and she looked hideous. Foster took the sugar away from me throwing it in my face, were it got stuck in the eggs. I probably looked just as hideous.

"Well played Foster, well played." I said when we were laying on the floor, catching our breaths.

"Yeah? That was probably the most fun I've had in a long time!"

"I know, I often have that affect on people."

"Oh, shut up! I could have had the exact same amount of fun with anyone else. Like with Fitz or Biana!"

"What ever." We low there quietly for a while until I broke silence.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that we never met before the day of the auditions? I mean with us having the same friends, you being the talk of the town, and me being as awesome as I am, you think we would have met before. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too. Still don't know though... But I have been gone quite a lot. With the Black swan and the Neverseen and all. You know it's been pretty much."

"Wait, the Black swan? The Neverseen? What is that?" She explained all about her being created as "Project Moonlark" and the Neverseen kidnapping her and trying to kill her and stuff. Let's say that by the end of everything I was pretty startled.

"So you grew up with humans? Until Fitz scared you to death and took you here where you had to relearn everything you've ever known, and then you get kidnaped and almost killed several times by some secrets agents and now things are finally kind of okay after everything that has happened?"

"Something like that..." Man I felt sorry for her. Pain and fear radiated of off her and tears were pouring down her cheeks, probably by some old memory. She had been through a lot, and honestly I didn't understand how she could bear it all. Before I could think twice I hugged her. I don't know why, or if it was the right thing to do, but she just looked so miserable and I just felt like she needed a hug. So I snaked my arms around her waist and pressed her up against me in a tight hug. I felt her freeze and she gasped, but after a while she lifted her arms and putted them around my neck, making the hug even tighter. My heart was racing in my chest. She was just so soft and cuddly in my arms and I never wanted to let go. Unfortunately her parents came home and we scrambled away from each other as quickly as possible and started cleaning up the mess we had created in the kitchen. We ate in a very uncomfortable silence. Her dad was staring at me all the time and looked like he could kill me in a couple of seconds if he wanted to. And I didn't doubt he could. After dinner Foster walked me to the door, still looking slightly uncomfortable since the hug.

"Well bye then I guess..." I didn't really want to go.

"Yeah, well se each other in school I guess? After lunch?" She didn't look like she wanted me to go either.

"Yeah, we will. See you then Foster!" I turned around and started walking away from the house.

"I'll miss you, Keefe." She mumbled so quietly that I understood she didn't mean for me to hear it. But I did. And truth was, I already missed her too.

 **Thanks for reading this far into the story! I don't know how long this story will be, but I have some events planned out, and if you guys have any ideas I'll put them in to the plot at some point. And do you think Keefe and Sophie's relation is growing to fast? Should I back it down a little bit? Please tell me what you think! Anyways hope you enjoyed and i'll update soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! The fifth chapter is out! In this chapter there will be som drama, even though it's pretty lame... I tried, okay? As always please fave, follow and review, it makes my day! Also, please read my announcement at the end! Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything... ENJOY':)**

 **Sophie POV**

I sighed. Keefe had interrupted the song we were singing with his yawning. Again!

" _Please_ Keefe! Can you not yawn all the time? I'm trying to learn something here!"

"Well tough luck, 'cause I'm not." He said that completely careless. Staring straight in front of him with cold eyes.

"This _means_ something to me, and if it doesn't to you, then maybe you should leave!" Desperation leaked into my voice. He didn't understand how awful it was to see him like this. I was used to the funny, lively Keefe, but now he was just cold and grumpy. It really made me sad.

"Or you could do so. I have the right to stay as much as you do."

" _Please_ Keefe! Performing at the summer dance is my only chance of fitting in here at Foxfire. Maybe then people will think of me as 'the one that can sing' instead of 'the weird one'. This is my only chance to feel _normal_!" Keefe continued staring at nothing.

"Said the elf with the brown eyes from the forbidden cities. You'll never be _normal_!" My heart stopped. I had thought Keefe were just having a bad day, but now I didn't even notice him anymore. Sure, he had teased me a lot before, and he was jokingly mean pretty often, but this was so much worse. The one thing he knew I couldn't handle, the one thing that could break my heart, and he used it. I started crying and ran out the doors towards the leapmaster.

 **Keefe POV**

"Said the elf with the brown eyes from the forbidden cities. You'll never be _normal_!" Sophie's face fell, and I realized what I had said. It had been a though day. It started with my dad, screaming at me, yelling that he didn't deserve such a useless imp to be his son. That had left me in a grumpy mood, and truth was I had been wishing for a fight. Fights cleared the air, and they usually made me feel a lot better when they were over, but I never thought it would go this far. Sophie just stood there, silently shaking her head. The sadness in her eyes was so intense I almost stopped breathing. Then she clasped her hands over her face and ran out of the room. Crying. What had I done? She trusted me and told me everything about her past, letting me know how hard this was for her, and what do I do? I throw it right back at her face! She would never forgive me. _I_ would never forgive me. I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I slowly followed Sophie out of the room, leaving Dame Alina staring with her mouth open. _What had I done_?

 **Biana POV**

Ahhh! Elwin history _sucked_! I was sitting in the middle of class having the worst time possible, waiting for Sophie to return from her singing practice. And can we please just take a moment and think about how cute it is that Sophie is singing with Keefe on the summer dance? I mean, they're _perfect_ for each other! They'll definitely end up together, even though it'll probably take a million years. Both Sophie and Keefe are Way to stubborn to admit they are having huge crushes on each other. But I bet every day they secretly think of getting married and having kids together! Okay, maybe not, but a girl has to dream, okay?

 _Anyways_.

I waited and waited for Sophie to come and save me from this boredom, but she never came. _Awww_ , she had probably taken Keefe out on a date at the beach, or maybe in the park! I bet they are sitting on a bench together right now, talking about the true love they're sharing, and how they'll never stop loving each other! Or again, maybe not... When the class was over Sophie still hadn't returned, and when she didn't show up for study hall either I knew something was wrong. Sophie would never ditch a session, and _certainly_ not two. And when I thought about it I didn't see Keefe either... I stopped right there before the fantasies could take place in my brain. I knew this wasn't some romantic sneak-away, something was clearly wrong. As soon as study hall was over I grabbed my imparter and hailed Sophie. After a really long time she answered, and her face popped up on the screen. She was smiling, but underneath the smile I saw dark sadness, and her undereyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"What happened? And don't you dare say nothing, because we both now I'm not going to believe you!" Her face fell and a few tears rolled down her cheek. I stayed silent, waiting for her to speak. After a while she looked down and whispered:

"Keefe," I don't know if she said anything else, because I was already running towards the leapmaster, so angry I could imagine steam coming out of my ears. I yelled "Candleshade!" and the light dragged me away.

I arrived outside Keefe home. It was a magnificent, high mansion, almost more like a castle, but I didn't stay to admire the view. I continued running towards the doors and threw them open, ignoring the surprised looks from Keefe's dad. I took the leapmaster up to Keefe's floor, and then burst into his room, panting. Keefe looked up at me, looking rather surprised, and I started yelling.

"Who do you think you are?! You stupid, ugly, MONSTER! Do you even realize what you have done to Sophie? She's a wreck! You're lucky I know you're normally a good guy, 'cause otherwise you would be dead by now!" Keefe looked down at the floor, looking like a sad sack of potatoes.

"You're right. I am a monster. In fact, I would be happy if you killed me. I don't deserve to live." My expression softened a little. I felt sorry for him, even though I was still angry. I sat down on his bed right beside him.

"Now you tell me what happened." I said softly. He looked up at me, looking even sadder. Then his glance returned to the floor. He sighed and started talking.

"That's pretty awful." I said when he was done. "No wonders she was so sad." Keefe looked up at me.

"I know. I didn't mean to say it. I was just having a bad day and my grumpy mood took over. And now I'm the worst friend ever." A bad day, huh? His dad? Yeah, it was probably because of his dad. But I was still angry.

"You have really hurt my friend, and if this happens again I _will_ destroy you. But just because your my friend too and i love you, I will tell you what to do.

 **Sophie POV**

I sat down in the high grass in the meadow I had discovered about a year ago. The water in the pond in front of me sparkled from the sun and it reflected my face as I looked down on it. A few birds soared over my head but other then that, i was all alone. I really was a freak. How could I ever think I would be able to feel normal? I was _created_ , for goodness sake! Not born like everyone else. And I was not only ' _the elf from the forbidden cities_ ' but I also was half alicorn. I mean, can you get any _less_ normal? And sure, I loved all of my abilities, but all I wanted was to just have one, like everyone else. Why had this happened to me of all people? Why was I the one with the weird eyes, the creepy powers and the background with humans? Why was I the Black swans creation, the one the Neverseen so desperately wanted dead? This was why I had so few friends. Fitz, Biana and Dex were my only _real_ friends. I had thought Keefe was one of them too, but apparently I was way to weird for him-

"Um, Sophie?" I let out a surprised shriek and turned around. Keefe was standing there, looking down on me.

"I'm sorry. Like _really_ sorry. You told me about your past because you trusted me, and i threw it back at your face. It was wrong. I'm really an idiot. You don't have to forgive me, but please know that I didn't mean anything I said... except that part with you never being normal." I looked up at him. He was apologizing, and then out of nowhere insulting me again? What kind of person _was_ he? Keefe smiled nervously.

"You're _better_ than normal." I slowly stood up, and looked into his eyes. They were full of regret and sadness, but also of hope. His words still rang inside my head. He thought I was better than 'normal'. He continued smiling shyly and ran his head trough his hair. My heart fluttered, and I realized that I forgave him. I stepped forward and hugged him softly, resting my head on his chest. His heart was pounding loud and steady and for some reason it really calmed me. I closed my eyes as he hugged me back.

 **Keefe POV**

She was sitting in the high grass, looking dawn at the water in the pond. Her hair waved back and forth in the wind, and sparkled in the sun. I suddenly got nervous. What if she wouldn't forgive me? What if she really hated me? _Then that's fine,_ I reminded myself. _I'm just here to apologize_. I sent Biana a thankful thought for letting me know where to find Sophie. I slowly walked towards Sophie, careful not to make any noise.

"Um, Sophie?" She let out a surprised shriek and turned around to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her whole face reflected sadness. As well as her emotions. My heart fell. _This was my fault, I did this to her._ Sophie continued silently staring at me and I remembered why I was here.

"I'm sorry. Like _really_ sorry. You told me about your past because you trusted me, and i threw it back at your face. It was wrong. I'm really an idiot. You don't have to forgive me, but please know that I didn't mean anything I said... except that part with you never being normal." Her feelings had started to become more happy and forgiving, but now they dropped again, returning to sadness and anger.

"You're better than normal." She continued looking at me with her big, beautiful eyes and stood up. I smiled nervously at her, hoping she forgave me. That little last part had been Biana's idea, but I couldn't agree more. Sophie _really was_ better than normal. And she was _definitely_ a better friend than _me_. She stepped forward and hugged me. she _hugged_ me! I just stood there like an idiot and didn't know what to do. Sure I had hugged her before, but this was still pretty new to me! And right after i had been a jerk and everything... Let's just say I didn't expect a hug. So I just stood there, my heart pounding so hard it hurt inside my chest. After a while I finally put my arms around her and hugged her back, burying my face in her soft hair. It smelled like vanilla and sunshine and made me kind of dizzy.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I mumbled into her hair after a while.

"I guess so." She answered with a small laugh.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, but then I turned serious again. "I'm really sorry, for everything I said." She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me.

"I know. And I forgive you, _really_. Let's leave this behind and never think about it again. _Okay_?" I smiled.

"Okay." And with that she rested her head against my chest again. I don't know for how long we stood there. It felt like an eternity. And really, I didn't want to let go, just like last time we hugged. But only because I was happy that she forgave me! Nothing else! Like ew, me and _her_? _Never_!

 **Thanks for reading! And here comes the announcement: I want you to comment romantic duets for Sophie and Keefe to sing at the summer dance! The one who's song I choose will get a shout out in the chapter with the dance as well as in the last chapter. So PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! Thank you again and I'll se you in the next chapter! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the sixth chapter! I really didn't know what I wanted to do in this chapter, so it ended up pretty bad... Sorry... But I hope you enjoy it anyways. And it's Christmas! Yay! Hope you have a great holiday! Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters... :( Now on with the story!**

 **Keefe POV**

"Dude, can't we do something this weekend?" I was walking down the halls of Foxfire with Fitz. The day was over and we were heading to Evergleen to study a bit, even if we both knew he would be the one studying and I the one being bored.

"It's Wednesday ..."

"I know, but we _need_ good planning! How long will it take until you understand that?"

"And that's coming from you, the king of improvising?"

"I never stop changing." I smirked "But I'm serious. The Kefster _needs_ some action!"

"Well, we could play some base quest?"

"We do that _all the time_!"

"We could bake some mallowmelt?"

" _Lame_! Please give me something to work with here!"

"Then how about we go to the beach?"

"Now this I like! Sun, water, sand... _ladies_..." I wiggled my eyebrows when Fitz sighed, but he smiled.

"I think I'll have to invite Biana too though, or she will probably kill me..."

"Yeah, yeah. As long as she's not all up in our business I guess it's okay." But of course I already knew Biana is always up in everyone's business...

 **Sophie POV**

"Hi!" I screamed from the bottom of my lungs.

"Biana! You can't scare me like that! Someday I'll get a heart attack and die! Will you be happy then? NO!"

"I would say the answer to that question would be yes, but..."

"BIANA!"

"Okay, okay! I'm kidding! Take it easy!" I looked at her as her mood shifted to excitement again. "I know where we're going on Saturday!"

"To our beds to sleep I hope?"

"No silly. To the beach! Fitz and Keefe are coming too!"

"We're going to the beach with the boys..?" I was kind of sceptic...

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"It's just..." My cheeks grew hot. "Eh, it's nothing."

"Right... So what are you going to wear?"

"Um, a bathing suit?"

" _Duh_ , I mean, what does it look like?"

"Is that important?" Biana gave me a death glare. "Well, It's blue with pink and yellow flowers on it. I bought it in the forbidden cities." Biana looked at me like I had just said I would go there naked with a dead bird on my head.

"We're going shopping after school." She said quietly looking pale like a ghost.

"Why do we have to do this?" After school Biana and I leaped to a huge store full of clothing. Biana was running around, letting out small shrieks of happiness when she found something she liked. The pile she was carrying grew and grew, while I was walking awkwardly behind her, not touching anything. I had never liked shopping. That was why I had always worn such boring, baggy hoodies when I lived in the forbidden cities. It was fast and easy, and didn't take long to pick out from the store. And it also made me blend into the background, as much as possible at least.

"So I'm done! Now you try!" Biana's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, I haven't picked out anything..."

"I know, that's why I picked out these for you." She gestured to the clothes in her arms.

"I'm going to try on _all_ of those?"

"Yep."

"But I only need _one_ bathing suit!"

"Yes you do, but we need to find the right one! This is important Sophie! Can you _try_ to understand that?"

"It's a day at the beach with our friends is that really important?"

"Yes." And with that she shoved me into one of the fitting rooms and gave me all the clothes.

 **Keefe POV**

I flexed my arms and smirked into the mirror. _Damn, I'm hot_! And I admit, that's sounds really egotistic, but if you looked like me you would understand. Not even I am immune to the amazingness of the Kefster. It's _hard_ to be me! Saturday will be awesome. I wasn't kidding to Fitz earlier. I need some action in my life, and what better way to get that than a day at the beach? I will be able to show of this flaming hot body to everyone who's there to watch. And my sweet swimming skills will only make it better. I might even get a girlfriend! Yeah, it's true, I've never had a girlfriend before... I'm too picky! But not everyone is good enough for me, that's for sure! And I know it sounds really lame and boring, but I'm kind of waiting for " _the one_ ". It's not like I believe in true love and all that crap, but it would be nice to have someone special. And no, Fitz does not know this. Or anyone else either for that matter. It's my little secret.

 **Sophie POV**

"It's _hideous_!" I looked into the mirror and saw myself. In the tiniest orange bikini I've ever seen.

"No, it's _cute_! You look adorable!"

"It looks like something that would fit for a five year old! Except then it would be covered in small flowers and a Disney princess!"

"What's a " _Disney princess_ "?"

"That's beside the point, but _NO_! I'm not wearing this!"

"Okay, just try on the next one." She gave me a pair of red, high wasted bikini shorts and a white top. It was actually kind of... cute... I walked back into the fitting room and tried it on. It was cute! For some reason the red made my skin glow, and my eyes looked deeper. The white helped balance the whole thing out and made my skin look tanner than it is originally. Actually I kind of felt like I was cute... And that's pretty rare.

"Can I come in?" Biana said, but she was already inside the curtain, so I didn't bother answering.

" _Wow_. That's amazing Soph! You have to pick that one! You really look _adorable_."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. I really look okay."

"Only if okay is your way of saying perfect!"

"Oh, _shut up_ Biana!"

 **Keefe POV**

"So Fitz, when will Biana arrive?" I was with Fitz on the beach and we were waiting for Biana to come. According to Fitz she had been taking lots of beauty potions and spent hours trying to find the bikini she wanted. After a while Fitz had left without her.

"I don't know. But it will probably take a while, so why don we get into the water?"

"Sounds like a good idea! Last man in the water owes me an ice cream!" I shouted, already running.

"But if you're the last man, then?" Fitz called after me, him running too.

"Then I'll buy my own ice cream!" I smirked and turned around so that he would see my smirk. Unfortunately that led to me not seeing where I was running, and of course that was straight into someone. We fell over and i landed on top of this someone.

"Ow! Keefe! Get off! I can't breath!" Fosters voice. And according to the giggles in he background Biana was here too.

"Oh, nice! Then we won't have to worry about you anymore!" But I rolled away from her. She stood up and started brushing the sand of off her, and that's when I first saw how she looked. And wow... Was her eyes always that deep and golden? And was her hair always that long? And she had _curves_! How come I hadn't seen _that_ before? And was her legs-

"Um Keefe?" Foster looked at me with a blushing face. I shook my head and pulled on a shaky smirk.

"How come we always bump in to each other, Foster?" She relaxed a little.

"First, it has only happened _once_ before, and second, bump? You _attacked_ me!" She tried to look angry but her emotions said otherwise.

"Whatever." Then I got an idea. I ran forward, grabbing Foster around her waist, and pulled her with me towards the water. For some reason my skin tingled wherever our bodies touched, but it was probably only sand. Yeah, seems legit. So I continued running until we reached the water and then I punched her gently backwards so that she tripped and fell into the water.

" _Keefe_! What the heck! Why did you do that!" Foster said when she got up again. I just laughed.

"You look like a wet cloth!" But really she looked kind of... amazing. The water made her hair darker, which really complimented her eyes, and yeah, wow. Not that I like her or anything! But I am able to notice when someone looks good. That's all. Then she pushed me.

 **Fitz POV**

 _Is that Sophie?_ I stopped running after Keefe. She looked so beautiful. Why did she have to be so beautiful? I had always had a crush on her, and it was only getting worse. She fell under Keefe's weight and landed in the sand. Keefe started laughing. When he rolled away from her I saw her smiling, but she quickly hid it when Keefe looked. Then Keefe started ogling her. _So, I wasn't the only one noticing how she looked?_ He dragged her away to the water and playfully pushed her into it. When she got up she pushed him back into the water, and they started playing with each other. I was just standing there, jealous of my best friend. Why was he the one in the water with Sophie? Why wasn't it me? Biana came up to me.

"Aren't they cute? I love to see them together. They're _perfect_ for each other, right?" I bit my jaws together.

"Sure." I said through my teeth. But then I smiled. I didn't want Biana to know what I felt. But every time Keefe took Sophie in his arms, it felt like a rock was growing in my stomach, and when he threw her back into the water and she giggled, my head started hurting. Why wasn't I the one in the water with her? Why did it have to be Keefe?

 **Biana POV**

Sophie and Keefe were playing in the water together. They're absolutely adorable together. That's for sure! If they don't end up together I will die. Like literally die. I just hope I will get a relationship like that someday.

"Um, Biana?" I turned around. Dex was standing there, looking very nervous and his ears blushing red.

"Hi, Dex." He looked really good in bathing shorts, and even if I hadn't expected it, he had some muscles. His hair was wet from the water and hung down to frame his face.

"I was wondering if you, you know, would like to... get some ice cream? I mean I could go myself but I just thought that maybe you wanted to go, and... no wait I'll go myself you can forget I asked this is only awkward, I'll go now bye!" The blush spreader across his cheeks which made him look really cute.

"Wait Dex! _Of course_ I want to go with you!"

"You do? _Really_?" He looked like someone just offered him a thousand dollars.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I smiled and grabbed his hand. My skin tingled when our skin touched.

 **Sophie POV**

That was maybe one of the best days in my life. We played in the water all day, mostly me and Keefe, but Biana and Fitz joined too. And Dex. And I noticed how he was looking at Biana. Fitz seemed a little off today, though. I don't know why, but he didn't seem too happy. I wonder why.

 **Ooooh, now we have some drama again! I had to include some jealousy between Fitz and Keefe, it was just meant to be! But of course it's still a Foster-Keefe story. And I'm really sorry for the constant POV shifting in this story, but I just wanted to have some different perspectives. So I did what I felt for and that was this! Thanks for reading and** ** _please_** **fave, follow and review. I LOVE to read your reviews, it really encourages me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated until now, but I've had the worst sickness ever, WHRITER'S BLOCK! Ah, it's been** ** _killing_** **me! But I think this chapter turned out okay, even if it's not my best work. Hope you'll like this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the name Titanic, but I think you already know that. Now, on with the story!**

 **Sophie POV**

"Do you have the recipe for mallowmelt here somewhere mom?" I was standing in the kitchen, looking around to find the big blue book filled with Edaline's best recipes. A moment later the book appeared in my hands, Edaline had teleported it to me.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, dear. Why are you going to bake mallowmelt?"

"Biana wanted me to make some for our movie night."

"Ah, better make a lot then."

"I know, Keefe will be there, so if I don't double the recipe the rest of us won't get anything." I laughed a little. Keefe would definitely eat as much as he possibly could. Mallowmelt was his absolute favorite. And it was my favorite too... We shared the same favorite food... But of course I already knew that, everyone loves mallowmelt. So why was my heart fluttering? I shook my head and opened the book. I started putting all the ingredients in a bowl and stirred. I laughed a little to myself as I remembered how unused I was to all these ingredients only a couple of years ago. And back then I didn't even know what mallowmelt was! It seems like it was only yesterday Fitz found me in that museum in the forbidden cities. And know I was a part of this world, and had found new really great friends. Like Keefe... and Biana, Fitz and Dex of course! Those are my real friends, Keefe and I only know each other because of the duet we will be performing, and his super annoying. Lucky me that the summer dance is over soon, so that we can go back to our own lives. I could never stand being around him all the time! But still, the way he looked in those bathing shorts on the beach... And just the thought of how soft his hair must be... Right, the baking! _Get yourself together Sophie!_

 **Keefe POV**

"Movie night!" I branched through the doors of Evergleen. Fitz was sitting in the sofa standing in front of the fireplace, but other than him the room was empty of people.

"Did you bring custardbursts as I told you to?"

"Yes. I was a good boy for once and did as you told me." I smirked towards Fitz who looked up.

" _Really_? Me and Biana baked a whole plate extra, since neither of us thought you would bring any." He said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not complaining! So now to the big question: do we have mallowmelt somewhere or what?" I started looking around the room to find the plate. Maybe I could snatch some before the other ones came...

"Sophie's baking. She told Biana that Edaline had some secret recipe. And I've heard she's pretty good at baking..." Sophie, huh? Is there anything she can't do? She reads minds, inflicts, teleports, uses weird languages, almost starts war, memories every star in the galaxy, sings, looks totally hot in a bikini... What? it's a fact! And now she's baking? She is just full of surprises that girl. _Mysterious Miss F..._

"Keefe!" Fitz was waving his hand in front of my face. "What are you doing?" I pulled on a smirk.

"Just thinking about something..." I winked to let him now I wouldn't tell him what.

"It's Sophie right? You're thinking about her?" Fitz almost looked sad.

"No! Why would I think about her?" Okay, that was a little bit untrue... But really I was just thinking about different talents and abilities! It's not my fault that Foster is an expert at everything! Yeah, that's a good explanation.

"Maybe cause you like her?" Fitz looked at me with curious, but still sad eyes.

"What! No! I don't like her!" But I felt my cheeks heat up. "She's just annoying, and weird... And I mean we're only friends because we're forced to sing together!" I still hadn't told him, or anyone else, that I had required for Foster to sing with me, if I was to perform on the summer dance. I mean why would I tell anyone? "And even if I liked her, she doesn't like me. So I'll take someone else!" I smirked, but could feel my cheeks burning still.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you." I playfully slapped his head. I was used to the flood of emotions that followed, but one of the feelings really surprised me. One big part of the wave was filled with jealousy. Jealousy? Since when could Fitz get jealous? I looked at Fitz in confusion, but he just smiled sadly and looked away. Now _this_ was weird...

 **Sophie POV**

"Evergleen!" The light dragged me away to Evergleen and I glittered in place on the soft, green grass outside the gates. Soon after, Biana came and let me in. When we got in to the house Keefe and Fitz were already there, talking about something, but they quieted down when they saw us. Or more specifically, me. Both their were set on me, before they both looked away. Keefe was the one who broke the long silence that followed.

"Where's the mallowmet, Foster? I've heard you made me some." He smirked and walked up to me, looking down at me the plate in my hands.

"They're for _all_ of us Keefe..." But he had already snatched two and shoved them into his mouth. After just a second his face lit up.

"These are the best mallowmelt I've ever tasted!" But his mouth was full of the gooey treats, so it sounded more like "desh a dhe bech mauome I'ou evaou tased."

"Close your mouth, Keefe! It's _disgusting_ to see all of that mallowmelt inside your mouth!" He just opened his moth more and chewed even louder. But when I turned around and pretended to gag, he actually closed his moth.

"Sooooooooo..." Fitz spoke up and broke the second awkward silence so far. "What movie are we watching Biana?" Biana lighted up, glad to finally be included in the conversation.

"I thought we could watch "Titanic", Sophie said it's a great movie. I've never seen it, since it's a _human movie_!" Everybody turned their heads to me again.

"Yeah. It's great. Really sad, but great!" I had seen it with my mom, or not my real mom, but my human mom, back in the forbidden cities, and we had cried like babies. I just hoped I was more mature now, so that I could watch the whole thing without crying. I popped the CD into the special, wireless CD-player Dex had made me. Then I sat down in the big cosy sofa and gestured for the other ones to come join me. Biana sat down farthest away from me and dragged Fitz so that he sat beside her. He tried to move away from her, and closer to me, but Keefe sat down between us. Fitz glared at Keefe with dark eyes. I started the movie. At first everyone looked pleased with the film. Biana looked dreamingly at Rose and Jack whenever they interacted, Fitz looked at the boat and all the human stuff, and Keefe just sat there, but he looked like he had a good time. And then the iceberg came out of nowhere. Biana started screaming, Fitz looked confused and Keefe just sat there. After a while I noticed that he glanced at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you know that you're crying?" I lifted my hand to my cheek, and he was right. My whole face was wet.

"You have some emotions going on Foster." He looked down at me and I realized he actually looked worried. "Is something going on?"

"Well, it's a really sad movie, and the last time I saw it was with my human family."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, every day." He put his arm around me, and let it lay there. I tried to be calm, but my heart beated faster than ever, and my cheeks were burning. But I felt better. His arm held me together as I continued crying. So much for being mature...

 **Keefe POV**

I had my arm around Foster's shoulders. I don't know why, but it felt like she needed someone, there in the dark. And when I looked at her and saw her teary eyes, I just felt like it was the right thing to do. I just hope she didn't feel my heart beat. 'Cause it was beating fast. And I was lucky it was dark around us, because otherwise everyone would see my red face. And the Keefster is not someone who blushes. The movie continued, but I couldn't pay attention to the story anymore. I could tell something horrible was happening, because Biana alternately screamed and sniffed, but other that that I had no idea. All I thought about then was how my arm moved up and down as Foster breathed, and how her head slowly tilted until it lay on my shoulder. After a while her breaths slowed down, her head grew heavier and he started snoring quietly. I smiled to myself. She had fell asleep on my arm, with her head on my shoulder.

I didn't realize the movie was over until Biana started screaming again.

"Why did Jack have to die! The door was big enough for both of them! Why don't they realize that! And what kind of happy ending is this? The good guy dies and the mean one stays alive? I hate my life!" I scrambled away from Foster, but I was careful enough so that she wouldn't wake up.

"We should probably let her sleep, right?"

"Right I'll hail her parents. You should stay as well Keefe! We'll have a sleepover!" Biana had already picked up bed imparter. I turned to Foster again, and started lifting her up.

"What are you doing?" Fitz was standing right behind me looking at me with the same angry eyes he'd had all day.

"Uhm, i thought I could get her into her room?"

"Don't you think I should do it?"

"Why? I already have her." I don't really know why but imstarted to get angry as well.

"I'm stronger, and less clumsy. You'll drop her."

"I won't drop her. And you know we're equally as strong."

"I'm still taking her." Fitz started to put his arms around her, but Biana interrupted him.

"Fitz! Can you come for a second?" He glanced at me for a second, sighed and started walking away to Biana.

 **Fitz POV**

 _Oh. My. GOD_! I was _sooooooo_ close. Why did Biana have to ruin it? Sophie had been with Keefe all evening. She ate mallowmelt with him. She cried with him. And she fell asleep on his arm! Why couldn't I be Keefe? He's like the luckiest man alive, and I don't even think he knows it. And then he got to carry Sophie all the way up to her room. And his room is next to hers. I will never have a chance, right? I had my chance, but I spoiled it. Now this is my punishment.

"What is it Biana. Why did you want me to come?" I sighed inside.

"What do you think you're doing!" She whisper-screamed. "You're standing in the way of them! Don't you see that they will become an amazing couple?" I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Fitz, but you had your chance with Sophie. It's Keefe's turn now." I looked up.

"Do you know?"

"Please. I think everyone knows. Except Sophie of course, she's to oblivious. And Keefe, he's to caught up in his own feelings to notice yours."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm good at observing. I think that comes with being a Vanisher."

"Huh, good to know. I guess I have a lot to learn from you."

"Yes, you do. And you will always do."

 **Keefe POV**

I slowly walked up the stairs. I didn't want to take the vortinator, since Foster could wake up from the bumpy ride. Her peaceful face was something I didn't want to take away from her. When she slept her whole body relaxed. The wrinkles between her eyebrows disappeared and the the shadows under her eyes seems less harsh. She looked beautiful. I walked into her room put her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. Then, before I could stop myself, I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Foster. Sweet dreams." She continued sleeping, and her small breaths echoed in my ears. I felt like sitting there forever, just watching her sleep. And then I realized that's probably the most creepy thing I've ever thought. _Get yourself together, Keefe!_

 **Thanks for reading this seventh chapter! And again, sorry it took so long. I think I know what song I want Sophie and Keefe to sing on the summer dance, but if you have any more ideas, please tell me. And as always, please review, fave and follow if you want more, or want to be part of the story with your own ideas. I appreciate everything! Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Now this is the eighth chapter, and it's not much left! I will do ten chapters, plus a epilogue if you guys want it. This is a pretty crappy chapter, but I wanted to post. Just warning you... But we do have some Sopitz drama, witch I love to write. And in this chapter you will find out what song Keefe and Sophie will perform! Yes, I finally decided, but I want to you to know that I really appreciate all of the ideas you guys have given me! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... :(((((**

 **Sophie POV**

Tears ran down my face. _It was just a dream Sophie. Just a bad, bad dream_. But that didn't stop the scenes of cloaked creatures reaching in to torture my friends, from haunting my mind. The room was dark around me, as it always was when I woke from a nightmare. But something felt wrong. _Why did my bed feel softer, and more luxurious than usual? And why was I wearing my everyday tunic instead of my pajamas? And where was the loud snoring from Iggy_? That was always the first thing I heard when I woke up, so why was the room so quiet? I carefully sat up while wondering where I was, until memories from the day before started coming back to me. The movie night... Keefe in the sofa next to me... My head feeling heavier and heavier as I listened to his breaths instead of to the ghostly whispering memories of my old family. I must have fallen asleep there in the couch, and then someone (probably Biana) decided to let me sleep. That explained the luxury, I was still at the Vackers. I carefully got out of bed and walked out of the room on my tip-toes. I stopped in front of a big window. I looked out on the soft green hills, the fluffy trees and bushes, and the sky, that slowly turned pink as the sun begun to rise. It was beautiful. I was so stunned by the scene before me, that I didn't notice that someone walked up behind me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I turned to face the dark haired boy beside me. "In the Forbidden cities, large buildings cover the sight, it's nice to see the sunrise like this." I smiled towards him. He returned it.

"Yeah... So what are you doing out here? Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare." He silently put one arm around me. "You know, I used to have this crush on you my first years here. It was crazy, but for some reason you never seemed to notice. That made it very hard to be around you some times. But you don't have to worry, I'm completely over it now. I just wanted you to know." And with that I left, and walked back to my room.

 **Fitz POV**

Standing there with Sophie in front of the window at sunrise, was one of the best, still worst things I've ever experienced. Her hair was messed up in a cute way from sleeping, and the colored sky was reflected in her eyes, and lighted up her whole face with its soft glow. And I finally got my time with Sophie. But then she spoke the words that left my heart broken. " _I'm completely over it now_ ". Because the thing was, that I wasn't over it. I had never been, and would probably never be. And I knew that, just like Biana said, _I had my chance._

 **Sophie POV**

I glittered away Foxfire with Keefe, Biana and Fitz. We had spent the morning running around trying to find school uniforms to me and Keefe, and that hadn't been the easiest task. After a lot of trying on clothes, I was dressed in one of Della's old uniforms, since I'm to short for Biana's, and Keefe was dressed in one of Alvar's. It of course didn't look as good as normal, _at least not on me_ , since I was a little bit small for Della's clothes, and Keefe was a little to muscular for Alvar's. But I tried to not think about that to much. When we got to school everyone ran of to their own locker to prepare for their first lesson, and so we went on throughout the day. Until it was time for the singing practice. I pulled the doors open to Dame Alina's office and was surprised when I saw that Keefe was already there. He was asking Dame Alina about something, to which she nodded and smiled in agreement. Then she turned to me.

"Miss Foster, I believe I and mr. Sencen just decided what song you will be performing on the summer dance!"

"And which one is it?" I said both curiosity and a little bit of doubt creeping into my voice.

"You'll know by the end of the day." Dame Alina answered simply. "Now, practice! I want you to sing something easy, "Amazing Graze", but put your own twist on it. I want you to play with pauses, different harmonies, and your own voices. So don't be afraid!" She started playing the intro on her piano. I carefully looked at Keefe, who looked back looking quite unsure too. Then he started singing, and I joined not long after. After a while we found that it was pretty fun! Our voices sounded great together, and I think we both got out of our comfort zone, which led to new, unexplored tones and rhythms. When the lesson was over we walked back to our lockers together, me and Keefe.

"So, you chose our song, I suppose?" I asked.

"Yes I did." Keefe answered, smirking.

"And, what song did you choose?"

"Not saying." His smirk grew wider.

" _Really_? Both Dame Alina and you? Why can't I know? _I'm a part of this too_!"

"I promised Dame Alina I wouldn't say anything, and no, I don't know why she doesn't want you to know. But I can tell you that I chose a song that I thought fit for us. It compliments our situation pretty well I think. And I know you're going to like it."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause it reminded me of you." And with that he walked away to his locker.

 **Keefe POV**

 _Bleuh_. Elwin history. Probably the worst torture this world has ever seen. And I admit, I feel that about most classes, except for singing practice. Things are much funnier when you can tease Foster in the process. She is pretty unusual when you think about it, other than the obvious i mean. She's so funny and accepting, even though she dealt with so much in her past. And she's still dealing with a _lot_. When you think about it she's actually pretty lonely here. No one shares he past, all of her old friends and family is long gone and she still has to learn a lot about this world. She has to feel like a stranger in her own life. And that's why I chose the song I chose. I thought it fit so perfectly with everything she's dealing with, and i just want her to know that she's not alone. I'll be here for her, whatever happens. And also, I knew for sure the song will fit perfectly for Fosters voice.

 **Sophie POV**

After our last session, Biana and I walked study hall. We sat down in our usual places, and picked up our things. We started studying, but after a minute I stopped, looking at Biana. She was writing on a small note in front of us and then she gave it to me. Not looking at me while doing so. The note red

" _Can I ask you a personal question_?"

I glanced at Biana, but noticed that she seemed all into her studies. Of course the note said otherwise, but she probably didn't want any of the mentors to notice our secret conversation. I quickly scrambled

" _Of course_ " on the note. She's my best friend and I would never want her to feel like I kept secrets from her, even if i did sometimes.

" _What's going on between you and Keefe_?" I stared at the note, not quite understanding the words. _Me_ and _Keefe_? What's going on between _us_?

" _Um, were friends?_ " I wondered what she was getting at.

" _Are you sure about that? No other feelings whatsoever? No tingling when your skin touches? No speeded heart beats when you look into his eyes? No difficulties thinking about anything but him_?" Now Biana was smirking towards me. I felt my heart flutter when a picture of Keefe filled my head. And I realized that my skin _did_ tingle whenever we touched. And it was not any news that my heart speed increased _seriously_ whenever he was in the room. And i also realized that my books were scattered before me, but I hadn't payed any attention to them, which probably checked off the last part. I stared at the note as something deep within me started to untangle. But all this didn't mean I _liked_ Keefe, _right_? Or, I mean I like him as a _friend_ , but nothing more. _Right_? Why wasn't I sure anymore? I looked down at the note again, thinking of what I should answer, but then I just crumbled the note and then it into the most nearby trash bin. Biana was still smirking like crazy. To avoid her small teasing glances, I looked out over the room. After just a short while my eyes stopped moving, locking on a certain blonde boy. His eyes looked straight into mine, holding my gaze. I felt my heart speed up, and my cheeks heated up. _I just couldn't escape that boy, now could I_? When I was finally able to look away I turned to Biana again, expecting her to grin at me knowingly, since she probably noticed me and Keefe locking eyes, but she was looking at a different blonde boy. He was sitting a few rows in front of us and his strawberry blonde hair made him stand out, since the people around him was dark haired. He drummed his fingers on the desk, unable to control all the energy that rushed through his body, as he inspected some weird gadget in front of him. I looked at Biana again, and smiled. Her eyes were locked at Dex, and she was unknowingly leaning forward while biting the end of her pencil. Her eyes were lovingly dreamy as she watched the boy work. I smiled to myself and started writing my own note.

" _What's going on between you and Dex? Any tingling? Any speeded heartbeats? Any thinking about him_?". Then I smiled, folded the note neatly and put it into her bag, and i was sure to shove down to the very bottom. Then the bell rang and I stood, starting to pack my things, bug before I did so I tapped Biana's shoulder slightly weakening her from her dream. Then we walked out together. But just as I was about to leave with my home crystal a voice stopped me.

"Wait miss Foster." I turned around to see Dame Alina walking towards me. She stopped in front of me. Then she bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Little talks." Then she added "the song you will sing with mr Sencen." When she saw my confused look. "I would like you to practice at home. And often! The summer dance is coming up." Then she turned around. But I stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Oh, what's life without some _mystery_?"

 **Yes that's it! I chose "Little talks" by of monsters and men. It was requested by Mysterious M, so thank you VERRY VEEEEEEEERY MUCH! I think it fits so perfectly into my story, and yeah, it will just be amazing! Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was rater bad, and please hang on until the end of this story. I can promise you more Sophitz drama, since you guys seem to like it, and I love to write it. And as always please fave, follow and review, it REALLY makes my day! And now I will also appreciate ideas for new fanfics, since this one is coming to an end. Bye! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a horrible person. I mean I haven't updated in ages! I am truly really sorry guys, but school has been keeping me busy. It was not my intention to have you wait this long. So, now that that's out of the way, welcome to chapter nine! We only have one more chapter after this! And please note that this won't be the best chapter ever, but I wanted to post, and this is what I had. So I hope you can enjoy it anyways! Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the KOTLC characters and I don't own any of the lyrics. It's from the song "Little talks" by Of monsters and men. Enjoy!**

 **Sophie POV**

"Do I _have_ to do this?" It was the day of the summer dance and I was standing in Biana's room at Evergleen. She had forced me into a long red dress, and I wore black high heels. She had also insisted on me taking about a hundred beauty potions and was now pulling my bangs into a difficult looking braid.

"Yes, absolutely. _And there's no arguing on that point_. This is your night, and I won't let anything or anyone, _not even yourself_ , stop you from looking amazing." I sighed. Sometimes my best girl-friend was just a little to stubborn for my taste. She pushed me back towards her mirror and looked proudly at me.

"Man, I'm good! And you look amazing. We're such a great team, you and I." She turned me around, and a little gasp escaped from me. The girl in the mirror looked like me, but in the same time not. The girl hade same features and brown eyes, but the rest was absolutely different. Her hair fell in beautiful loose curls under a interesting looking braid, decorated with small white pearls. And the girls skin seemed to glow next to the flowing red gown. Her eyelashes were darker than mine, which made her eyes stand out in a beautiful way. I stepped forward... And crashed into the floor. The high heels hade made me fall. Of course. But when I realized the girl in the mirror had fallen too I realized, _that girl is me_. I looked at Biana, stunned. She had really done a great job. She gave me her hand and helped me up, then she turned me to the mirror once again.

"Now do you see what I mean? This is your night Soph. And you look _amazing_." I smiled towards her, feeling a slight blush creep on my cheeks.

"Okay, I understand, I look amazing and everything. But now it's your turn. This is your night too." She smiled.

"I know. And I'm going to look just as good as you!"

"Can you really accomplish that?" I teased.

"Oh, yeah. Just wait and see." She said with a slug smile. Then she pulled a short lavender dress from her closet. About a hundred beauty potions and two hours of shoe picking and hair styling we where both finally ready, looking fabulous like never before. We slowly walked down the stairs. We could have taken the vortinator, but we didn't want to ruin our hair, and Biana said it would be more dramatic this way. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked out over the big hall. Alden sat in one of the sofas, looking proudly at us with a scroll in his lap. Next to him stood Della, her eyes filled to the top with tears of joy. And next to the door was Fitz. He was dressed in a classy black suit, which he wore perfectly. I would not be surprised if it was specially designed for him. In his hand was two red roses, and his eyes were fixed on me. He starred directly at me with his mouth hanging slightly open. I couldn't help but feel a little proud. He had never looked at me like that before, and throughout all those years of crushing about him, that was the only way I wanted him to look at me. I carefully looked into his eyes and then looked away, gesturing for him to do that as well. He walked towards us with a small smile on his face.

"A rose for the ladies." He said, giving us one rose each. And I could feel his eyes on me as I took my rose. Then the three of us went to the leapmaster, and glittered away to Foxfire.

 **Keefe POV**

There was people everywhere. In the great hall, in the garden outside, on the dance floor, around the snack tables, _everywhere_! I stayed in the background trying to not drag to much attention, which is a fairly hard task when you look like me. Just in the ten minutes I'd been here four pairs of girls had checked me out, giggling in the process. But the thing was, _it felt wrong_. About a month ago i enjoyed watching girls swoon over me, but things had changed and it was only one girl I wanted to look at me that way. I slowly walked over to the snack tables, trying to make the time pass. Where were Fitz, Biana and Foster? Shouldn't they be here by now? Slowly I lifted my glare... And froze. _When did I die? When did I get to heaven? And why was I met by an angel?_ I just stared, my mouth hanging open, on beautiful sight before me. It was Foster, and she had never looked more beautiful. The long, sleeveless, red dress showed of her body just enough, and complimented her eyes perfectly. Her hair fell in soft curls, and I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through them. Her whole appearance was just...wow. Suddenly Fitz cleared his throat behind her and i was dragged back to the real world.

"Um, hey guys! Hey Foster. Um, you look great..." Then I noticed Biana and quickly added, "Both of you look great!" Smooth... A flaming blush crept on Fosters cheeks, matching her dress.

"Same to you." Foster said, and I answered with a smirk. "Are you nervous?"

"No, why?" I got a little confused as Foster started pulling out eyelashes.

"Um, the performance? Don't you think it's scary?"

"No, not really." But I saw that Foster clearly was. I slowly leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"It's going to be fine. We both know you're amazing." The redness on her cheeks spread and got a few shades darker. I felt my heart flutter a little as she shyly looked into my eyes. Then she looked away, and our moment of connection was over. I felt Fitz grumpy eyes on me, but decided not to meet his glare. The four of us just stood in awkward silence after this, not knowing what to do. The rest of the the school was out on the dance floor, dancing together. Would it be weird if I asked Foster to dance? It wouldn't right? I mean, were just friends, and friends can dance. Right? I was just about to ask, when Biana sighed loudly.

"Ugh! I can't take this silence anymore! Come on Sophie, let's dance, since no one else is asking us." She angrily glared at me and Fitz while she said that last part, and then she and Foster disappeared into the sea of students.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Fitz, unsure of what to do. He just shrugged and continue to look out over the room. I did the same. After a while I heard him make a sound between a snort a laugh.

"What is it?" He pointed to a spot in the middle of the dance floor, where Biana had been dancing with Foster. But now she was turned to a strawberry blond guy. I couldn't stop myself from letting out the same snort-laugh that Fitz had made earlier when I saw The look on Dex's face. His whole face, and his ears, were bright red, I'm talking tomato here, and he awkwardly rubbed his neck with one hand while shyly asking Biana something. Biana's face lit up and she started to walk with him, but then stopped and turned around to Foster again, probably asking if it was okay that she left. Foster laughed and nodded gesturing for them to go.

"Aw, who knew Dex could be such a ladies man! I'm seriously impressed!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, his the one dancing, while we're standing here like some kind of losers."

"Hm, you're right. We have to find ourselves some partners!" I noticed Sophie was still standing alone and attempted to walk towards her, but then all of the sudden she wasn't alone anymore. A tall guy with styled dark brown hair walked up to her and bowed down. Then he grabbed her hand and asked her to dance. Foster looked surprised and confused like she didn't really understand what what's happening, but then she nodded, and he twirled her, making her giggle. Shocked I just stood there like a dork, watching them dance. And suddenly I hated this guy. I had never talked to him, or even seen him before, but I hated him. Why was Foster dancing with that guy? Did she know him? What made him think he had the right to dance with her? Only I get to do that! Wait, what? We're just friends, it's not like we're dating... She can dance with whoever she wants. But I still clenched my fists so hard against my body that my nails made deep marks in my palms.

 **Sophie POV**

"So what is your name?" I asked the mysterious guy who was dancing with me.

"I'm Damian. Level seven, great student, _froster_." He said, and when he flicked his hand a small swirl of snowflakes appeared in front of me. They were so delicate and beautiful, and he made them dance around me in graceful movements. I giggled and looked up at him.

"Are you trying to impress me?" It surprised me that i didn't blush.

"Maybe," he said with a small grin. "is it working?" Now I started blushing.

"Euh..." I decided to avoid the question. "I'm Sophie by the way. Sophie -"

"Foster, yeah I know. Your the cool the girl from the forbidden cities. I think I know a little bit more about you than you know about me." My cheeks turned into a deeper shade of pink.

"A-and why is that?" I said shyly, not sure how to react.

"Well, everybody knows about you, especially the guys. Let's just say you have a list of guys who would be happy to be in my place right now." What did he mean by that? I was the weirdo, I had always been. Ever since my human life! And people don't like weirdos. So what did he mean? The song ended and I pulled away from Damian. He looked like he wanted to continue dancing, but I had to talk to some guys I believed in. I spotted Keefe and Fitz still standing at the snacking table, and went to talk to them.

"Hey guys, if I asked you something you would be honest with me right?" Both boys looked confused and glanced towards each other, before they both answered "Of course we would!".

"Good because I need you to confirm something. This guy Damian that I danced with said that I was near famous, especially around the boys in school. But I'm dorky! And weird! Oh, I don't know what to think!" I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then I opened my eyes again. "So what do you say? Am I someone who could get liked by guys?" Both Keefe and Fitz's faces were deep red, and I realized that I basically had just asked if they thought I was pretty, but it was to late to do anything about now.

"Um, well you're funny, and adventurous. And you're not _bad_ looking..." Keefe said looking down at the floor. Since when could Keefe get embarrassed? "So I guess that means _some guys could maybe like you_?" I started blushing as well, so that all three of us mashed my dress. This was an embarrassing night... Fortunately I was saved by someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and faced Dame Alina.

"It's time!" she whispered, gesturing for me and Keefe to follow her behind the stage. Keefe walked after her with a confident smirk, and I slowly followed them. Suddenly my stomach and head hurt and I started sweating, but in the same time I was freezing. All these people. The whole school! I was about to sing in front of the whole school! Dame Alina left us alone to prepare and I turned to Keefe.

"Keefe, I can't do this." I said in a small voice. "I can't sing in front of everyone!"

" _Yes you can Sophie_ ," it was one of the few times he had used my real name. "we both know you're great. " My hands started shaking.

"But I don't _want to_! You'll have to do it alone." I started to turn away, but he stopped me with a hand an my shoulder. Then he carefully turned me towards him.

"Sophie, I know you want to sing. Deep down you've been wanting to do this all your life. I mean, what other reason would you have to sing and dance around the stage the day after the auditions?" My jaw dropped.

"How did you know about that?"

"I forgot my guitar inside the great hall that day, after my audition, and when I went to get it you was there. So I stayed outside, listened, and came to the conclusion that I wanted you to sing with me." Now he was smiling kindly.

" _You_ told Dame Alina? Not Valin?"

"Nope, it was me!" He said triumphantly. "And now we have an audience that awaits!" He started dragging me towards the stage.

"But I mean it Keefe," I whispered when the intro started playing. "I'm _terrified_!"

"Just keep your eyes on me, and pretend it's a normal practice." He smiled comfortingly as we walked out on the stage. I kept my eyes on Keefe as I started singing.

 _"I don't like walking around this old and empty house."_

 _"Just hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear."_ He carefully grabbed my hand, and smiled towards me.

 _"The stairs cheap as you sleep, it's keeping me awake."_

 _"It's the house telling you to close your eyes." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes._

 _"And some days I can't even dress myself."_

 _"It's killing me to see you this way._ " I started smiling as we sang the bridge together.

 _"Cause though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

As we sang the chorus I realized that I had been wanting this. I looked out at the crowd, not afraid anymore. I was having a great time. When we got to the second verse I really started living. I moved with the music and took out all my energy on this performance. It was like the whole world except me and Keefe was gone. But suddenly people started screaming. I stopped singing and looked at Keefe, confused. But he looked just as clueless. Until he spotted something behind me. I turned around to see what it was, but was stopped when something cold hit me hard in the forehead. The world blackened as someone lift me up and put a cloth over my moth.

 **Oooooooohhhhhh! Kidnapping! ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it sucked! If you like this story and want to read the ending please fave and follow and even if you don't like this story, please comment what I can do better. Since this story is ending soon I need some tips on how I can get better. And if you have any special fandom, or story ideas that you want me to write about please tell me! Before I say goodbye I just want to remind you that "Little talks" was requested by Mysterious M, thank you very much! So, now, BYE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! So this is the second time I upload this chapter, since something went wrong the last time i posted it. Some of the POV markings were missing and made the whole thing really confusing... But anyways! In this chapter there is some violence and kissing, so if you don't want to read about that kind of stuff, don't read. The ending is very rushed and is pretty bad, but at least I tried. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or things like that!**

 **Sophie POV**

The space around me was pitch black, and really cold. I moved around a bit and discovered that my hands were tied to some kind of hook on the wall, and my legs were tied together as well. A cloth was placed over my nose and mouth, filled with the sweet smell and taste of the sedatives that kept my mind in a drugged fog. Every part of me hurt. My arms, my legs, and my head. A stubborn headache pounded behind my temples. I started counting the breaths I was forced to take when my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. One. I felt the fog inside my head grow thicker. Two. I felt my eyelids flatter close and my head got heavier. Three. Where was I? What had happened? Four... Why was I counting? Five? I felt the unconsciousness close in and my head fell down on my shoulder as the blackness closed in.

The sound of footsteps awoke me. They echoed through the room in a way that made my whole body shiver. Slowly my mind cleared itself from the weird sogginess, and memories started flowing back to me. The summer dance. That's where it had started. The screams, and cold metal that hit my head. It had been so long since the Neverseen was after me last time, I had figured they were done, but no. They'd found a new chance to capture me, and they'd taken it. After that the only thing I remembered was the sweet smell and- I stopped breathing. I couldn't risk getting drugged again, who knows how long I'd already been out? It could be days, or weeks! But as I moved my face I realized that the cloth was gone. The Neverseen wanted me awake. I heard the sound of the footsteps again.

"Who is that? Show your face!" The words sounded way braver than I was.

"Oh, Miss Foster. I will show my face. And you will be haunted by it forever." She knew that voice. She had heard it before. And she hated it. She hated what he had done to her. What he had done to her family, and to her friends. And she hated that she knew that he was right. She was already haunted by his face in her dreams, along with so many others.

"Brant." I tried to fill my words with as much hate and disgust as I could. He snapped his fingers and a fire started in his hand, spreading a warm light across his face. I looked away. I liked it better in the darkness. His walked closer to me and bent down. Then he grabbed my face with his hand and turned it towards him. I closed my eyes and tried to look calm. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me panicking. He lifted his other hand, with the fire, closer to me. The flames burned hot next to my face, but he kept it away enough so I didn't get injured.

"Why the distance? Afraid to _hurt_ me?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, but I couldn't destroy this pretty face of yours, now could I?" He sounded calm, but his grip around my face tightened. "I'll have to burn another part of your body." He said with a laugh. The flames moved away from my face, but in the next second I felt the heat against my leg. And this time it was worse. Far worse. I bit my teeth together and resisted the strong urge to scream. All I thought was "don't give him the pleasure, don't give him the pleasure! The pain dragged me under, closing the blackness around me again. But this time I welcomed it. Everything was better than the pain.

 **Keefe POV**

I sat on my bed. Staring into the wall. The last seven hours and nineteen minutes had been absolute hell. At first there had been chaos. Chaos in front of of me, behind me, and inside of me. I tried to process what had happened as I stood frozen on the stage. The music still rang from the speakers. Like background music to the nightmare we had all witnessed. Then people started to understand. A lot of them panicked, and ran out of the building, but some understood the crisis more. They hailed people from the council. I just stood still. Foster was gone. Sophie was gone. I couldn't move. The cloaked figure had just gone for it. Hit her in the head and carried her away. And I had been right there. Why didn't I do anything!? I could have fought! I'm strong, I know that, and I'm smart. I could have saved her, but I let them go. I felt my mind closing in. It got harder to focus, and then I felt everything. Waves of memories, old thoughts and feelings, mixed with new ones. I remembered all the times my dad had told me I was a disappointment and that he didn't deserve a son like me. I remembered times when my pranks had gone really wrong and broke something or hurt someone. And I remembered the fight between me and Sophie. When I had told her those awful things. I was confused. Why all these memories? And why now? There had to be a pattern. Slowly I concentrated on one memory at a time and connected them to my present situation. Feeling bad? Could that be it? Nah, it was to simple. Sadness? Still too big. It had to be something more specific. And then it hit me. Guilt. Guilt for being a failure. Guilt for breaking and hurting. And guilt for causing sadness. Guilt, the one emotion elves couldn't handle. I let Sophie's kidnapper go, and that final bit of guilt would break my mind. NO! Suddenly I was awake again. I had to stop this! To save Sophie I had to be whole. Otherwise she would die! I can save her, I can save her. I whispered the mantra over and over until I believed it. And I was back in my room. Now I just had to come up with a plan to find Foster, save her, and get us home safely. No pressure. If I was her I could just find her with my telepathic ability, and then teleport there. Many inflict if I had too. But I was just an empath. I couldn't find peoples minds with mine, or do any of the other weird stuff she does. I can only feel peoples emotions, when I touch them. Well except for Foster I could feel her emotions from miles away- Ohhhh. And there was my plan. I'll reach out and try to find some emotions, and since I can only hear hers without physical contact I will know it's hers! Then I'll just track the emotions and run there! Which could take weeks, I realized. Huh, better pack a big bag. And I'll need weapons. I tripped away to the room where we kept our weapons. Yes, we have a room for that. When I reached the door I closed my eyes. I needed to remember the code. My photographic memory made it easy to remember the time I had spied on my mom as she entered it, and when I tried the same combination the door did indeed open. One point to the Keefster! Five minutes later I had a bag filled with melders, swords, and other weird weapons I had never seen before. And then I sat in my room again, and reached out.

 **Sophie POV**

I woke up, the room dark once again. My hands was still tied to the hook, but the cloth hadn't been replaced. I decided to be thankful for the small things. Then I heard footsteps again. Brant. He had been coming regularly to torture me, and I guess it was time again.

"Miss Foster! Have you missed me?" I looked away and didn't answer.

"Aw, _come on_! I know you look forward to these moments in my presence." I just turned to stare at him.

"You kill all the fun!" He lighted a fire in his hand. "Guess we'll just have to get this over with." Then he burned me again. The fires burned my arms and my legs. They licked my face and rolled up my back. I pressed my lips together to prevent the scream resting in my mouth from slipping out.

"You don't have to keep quiet for me you know. It gets so quiet here when I'm the only one talking. And you really haven't said so much." I bit my teeth together even harder. But when Brant moved the fires closer to my body and the smell of burnt meat filled the air, I couldn't keep fighting. I let the scream out, and it echoed through the room. Loud and broken. Just like my heartbeats. Brant slowly backed up with an evil grin on his face. He opened his mouth -as to say something, but then his eyes widened and he fell down beside me. I looked in shock at his unconscious body. And when I looked up to the spot he had been standing I could se the vague outline of a boy standing there. With a glimmering weapon in his hands. The boy was breathing heavily, but didn't take the time to rest. He quickly went behind me and cut of the ropes around my wrists with a knife and then he did the same to the roped around my ankles. I just sat there in shock, to scared to move. Who was this person? Was he a good guy? Or would he do something even worse to me? No, he wouldn't hurt me, he just saved me. And for some reason he felt trustworthy, even though I didn't even know who he was. Until he bowed down. He sat there, just in front of me, with our faces about an inch apart. When I saw his eyes in the dark they seemed to shine, and i felt my heart get wild in my chest even though i was so tiered i could barely breath. I knew that flutter. And I knew the only one who could do that to my heart.

"Keefe?" I whispered.

"Yeah, It's me" he slowly lifted his hand and brushed my hair behind my ear. I started crying. The pain, the horrors, the nightmares, I just couldn't keep it in any more. Keefe carefully lifted me onto his lap and hugged me tight.

"It's going to be alright. I got you now. We just have to get out of here, and then you'll be safe." He whispered into my ear.

"I don't think I can walk..." I started but he interrupted me,

"I'll carry you." He started to stand and pulled me up with him. I flinched with pain as he did so.

"I know it hurts, but just keep it in a little bit longer-" and with one easy move I was in his arms. And all the pain was forgotten. Keefe walked slowly, I assumed it was to save me from further pain, and the only thing I heard was the calming sound of his heart beating. And the only thing I felt was the warmth of his arms around me as I let myself drift of to sleep.

 **Keefe POV**

I had been on my way. Searching through the tunnels and rooms deep beneath the surface, when I heard it. A single scream echoing around me. And it was no doubt Sophie's. I ran faster, following her voice, until I reached the right room. A cloaked figure was standing in front of her with a fire in his hand. A pyrokinetic. And he was hurting Sophie. Her pain radiated off of her in huge waves, threatening to drown me, but I kept steady. This guy would pay for hurting her. For hurting Sophie. I had heard the saying "I saw red" but for me it wasn't like that. I saw black. When the figure backed up a little bit I didn't have to read his emotions to know he was proud of him self. And I couldn't stand that. Before I told it to, my hand grabbed one of the melders and fired a shot straight to his head. It would only keep him paralyzed for like three hours, but that would be enough. Then I turned to Sophie. I released her from all the ropes extremely carefully, I didn't want to hurt her. And when I was ready I bent down in front of her and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, deep eyes. I loved them. But most of all I loved the girl they belonged to. When she was kidnapped, in all that time of wondering if she was alive, I realized that I actually do. I do love her. If she died, So would I. My life had a meaning with her, and without her I was nothing.

"Keefe?" Sophie whispered slowly.

"Yeah, it's me," I lifted my hand and tucked a strand of hair in behind her ear, and the touch increased the wave of her emotions. I felt pain, sorrow, and anger, but mostly fear. And when she started crying, it really broke my heart. I wanted her to be safe and happy, not afraid like she was now. And i wanted to be the one to protect her. So I hugged her closer.

"It's going to be alright. I got you now. We just have to get out of here, and then you'll be safe." At least I hoped that was the case. And when she pointed out that she probably couldn't walk, i easily picked her up. And I could feel her instantly relaxing in my arms. After just a couple of seconds I felt her fall asleep.

 **Sophie POV**

I slowly woke up by the sun shining in my eyes. Did I really forget to close the curtains again? But as I looked around me I realized that I wasn't in my room. I was at the healing center. And next to me, sat a sleeping boy with styled blond locks. Keefe. My heart started racing, but the rest of me relaxed. He just looked so peaceful.

"Keefe?" I said, trying to wake him up. He didn't though, just snorted a bit and continued sleeping.

"Keefe?" I tried again, a little louder, but he still didn't hear me.

"KEEFE!" I flat out screamed. Keefe quickly broke out of his sleep and scrambled to get up, his stare startled and his hands flailing everywhere.

"Keefe, take it easy," I whispered quietly. He abruptly stopped and turned towards me. And when our eyes met he calmed down. And then he rose to give me a thigh hug.

"You're awake. I thought you were gone, but you're not. You're here. Don't you ever leave me again, I wouldn't survive. I want you here and I want to know that your safe. I missed you." he mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear him, but I did.

"What happened Keefe? How did you find me?" I whispered, confused. Keefe backed away just enough to look me in the eyes.

"When you were taken everything was a mess. People ran around, crying and screaming. Dame Alina hailed your parents, and they joined the chaos with their own cries. I ran around, trying to find whoever had you, but I failed, I couldn't save you from him." Keefe paused, staring at his hands that were holding mine. He took a deep breath and continued. "I went home, sat in my room staring at nothing for hours, and then my mind almost broke, but just before that happened I realized that would make me unable to find you, and I woke up. Because I can feel your emotions even when I'm not touching you, I was abled to locate you. You were drugged, and sleeping a lot of the time, so your feelings were dull and unclear, but I was still ambled to follow them. And all the training was worth it, I'm way better at reading your emotions now. I can tell that you feel sorry for me, but please don't. I don't deserve it." Keefe looked down again. I took one of my hands out of his, and lifted his face with it. Forcing him to look at me.

"Yes you do. You found me Keefe, you saved me. And I'm not just talking about the kidnapping. You've always made me happy, even when I felt like trash. You've always been there when I thought everyone would leave me. And you made me reach my dream. You made me perform at the summer dance, remember? And that's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Except bumping into you..." Keefe's mouth slowly curled into an unsure smile.

"Are you saying _I'm_ the best thing that has ever happened to you?" he said.

"Yes, I think I am." And with that I kissed him.

 **Keefe POV**

My head was spinning, around and around at the speed of light, while I was trying to figure out what was happening. _Sophie_ was kissing me. Sophie was _kissing_ me. Sophie was kissing _me_! Her lips were so soft against mine, and the taste was out of this world! And I think my mind shut of there for a second, because in the next moment one of my hands cradled her waist while the other one was in her hair, holding her closer to me. Her emotions were so strong, hitting me with waves of warmth, and it was one of the best things I had ever experienced. When the lack of oxygen made me all dizzy I carefully ended the kiss, but brought our foreheads together.

"Yes, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sophie said with a smile, and god was I in love with that smile.

"And you're the best thing that has happened to me." I hugged her again, happy just to have her in my arms. We sat like that for a while, until someone cleared his throat loudly next to us. We jumped away from each other, our faces redder than ever.

"I see that your awake, Sophie." Elwin said. "I'm happy to see that. Do you want your parents to come? They have been sitting outside since you got here, since there is only one chair in here and mr. Sencen here was very early to take it." he continued with a nod in my direction.

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you."

 **Sophie POV**

"Umm... Was I dreaming before or did you really kiss me?" Keefe and I sat in the high grass in the meadow were we made up after our first real fight. The wind was blowing through the trees around us, and the sky was crystal blue.

"It depends. Did it feel like a good dream or a bad one?" I answered, hoping for the first.

"It was the best dream I have ever dreamt."

"Then it was real." I said, and my next thoughts were blown away when he kissed me.

"Yup, it must have been, 'cause that's exactly how I remembered it," Keefe said with a smirk when our kiss ended.

"So how will we do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know about Grady and how he will kill you if he finds out about this. And every girl in school, except maybe Biana, is in love with you, and they will hunt me down. So how do we deal with them?" Keefe let out a low laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure my charm can deal with your dad, but the girls are a problem... 'Cause if I don't stand close to you they'll attach you, but if I do they'll attach me... I'm just _too_ _charming_!"

"Don't beet yourself up about it." I laughed. "But we'll have to keep this new thing a secret for now okay?"

"I don't _want_ to... But I'll do it for your safety." Another smirk. Then he kissed me again.

So **that's it! I will post an epilogue in a while, but it may take some time... If you have any suggestions on what should happen in the epilogue, or have any ideas for any future stories, please tell me in the comments! I love hearing from you, and you really give me life! Bye bye!**


End file.
